Thomas and Gordon
Thomas Gets Tricked is the pilot episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. In this episode, Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines. One day, a big blue express locomotive named Gordon had returned from a long journey and wanted a rest, so he found a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas came up in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder. This woke the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he plotted revenge on Thomas to show him what hard work is. The next morning, Thomas' crew couldn't make him start. Gordon impatiently waited outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches; finally, Thomas was able to start. He hurried to get the express coaches and brought them to the station platform behind Gordon, who enacted his plan and quickly backed down and coupled to his train. Thomas usually pushes from behind to help the trains get a good start, but they always uncouple him from the train first. This time, however, Gordon had rushed him so much, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple him and Gordon quickly started off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon raced through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he could to show Thomas how hard it was to pull the express. It wasn't long before Thomas became quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines came to a stop at Wellsworth. Thomas had never gone that fast before and was very tired and felt very silly. He got a nice long drink from the water tower and puffed wearily home. Thomas learned to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters *Ben Small as Thomas (debut) *Keith Wickham as Gordon (debut) Locations *The Quarry Tramroad *Wellsworth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *The Bus Yard *Cronk Viaduct *Henry's Tunnel Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. *Gordon was seen backing down to his train at the beginning of the original version. *When Thomas pulls into Knapford at the beginning, a poster for Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus can be seen on the wall. *There are some different in the US version. Some different are: **After Gordon is introduced, George Carlin says, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle!'' **In Keith Wickham Version, When Gordon tells Thomas, "Hurry up, you!", and In Ben Small in version, Thomas says, "Hurry up yourself!" **After the narrator says, "Gordon the big proud engine began making his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him." **In Ben Small version says Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important', and in George Carlin version says ''Thomas thought to himself. And he puff slowly home." *The title card was used on the 1-8 seasons in the Greek dub. *The Italian title of this episode is "A Good Lesson". The Spanish title of this episode is "A Lesson for Thomas". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Gordon". Errors *In the very first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox and the edge of his boiler is chipped. *In the first shot of Thomas' wheels, the paint on his middle wheel is chipped and his smokebox was scratched. *When Thomas pulls up next to Gordon, Thomas' smoke vanishes as Gordon wakes up; this is due to a cut in the film. *When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. *Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. *In one scene, there was a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. *The express leaves from Knapford, but first goes through Henry's Tunnel before arriving at Wellsworth, which is at the opposite end of the railway line. *When Gordon comes out of Henry's Tunnel, the track bounces up and down. *In the close-ups of Thomas and Gordon on their journey, the train was missing. *In the original version, when the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set was visible. *When Thomas puffs into the siding a camera stand was visible on the left of the screen. *In the original version, when Thomas goes on the turntable a camera stand was visible and a small white mark was also visible on his tank. (please note that the former part of this was listed three times by mistake) *In the original version, when Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend, studio equipment can be seen at the right of the screen. *According to the Awdry writings, the express wasn't meant to stop at Wellsworth. *Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth station. *At the end, Thomas was puffing rather fast when the narrator says, "Poor Thomas couldn't answer". *When Gordon backs down on his train and yells, "Get in quickly please!", something can be seen moving behind the station. *In the shot of Thomas puffing into Knapford. *In the close-up of Gordon's whistle, Knapford was missing from the background. *When Gordon was sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. *In the shot of Thomas stopping inside Knapford with his coaches. *A tripod can be seen in the background when Thomas goes to the turntable. *Knapford station was missing from the background in the close-up of Thomas' whistle. *When Gordon says, "Well little Thomas!" Wellsworth station and the bushes beside him are missing. *When Thomas was taking on water at the end, Gordon and his train are missing. *In the original version, just before Thomas starts puffing to the water tower, the track ends behind him. *When Thomas wakes Gordon up the second time, the tracks in the siding in front of Gordon aren't connected to the buffers. *In a rare picture, there is no one in Gordon's cab as he and Thomas cross the Viaduct. *During the close up of Gordon's wheels when he reverses quickly, the track moves. *When Thomas was on the turntable, the inside of his funnel was white. Home Media Releases Transcript Write the second section of your page here. Gallery File:ThomasandGordonUKtitlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:ThomasandGordontitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card File:ThomasandGordontitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:ThomasgetsTrickedUStitlecard2.png|2006 US title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories title card File:ThomasandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandGordonSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasandGordonGermanTitleCard.PNG|German Title card File:ThomasandGordonSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandGordonRussianTitleCard.PNG|Russian Title Card File:ThomasandGordonJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese Title Card File:ThomasandGordonJapaneserestoredtitlecard.jpg|Japanese (Restored) Title Card File:ThomasandGordonHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card File:ThomasandGordonKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasandGordonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandGordon.png File:ThomasandGordon1.jpg File:ThomasandGordon2.jpg File:ThomasandGordon3.jpg File:ThomasandGordon4.jpg File:ThomasandGordon5.jpg File:ThomasandGordon6.png File:ThomasandGordon7.png File:ThomasandGordon8.png File:ThomasandGordon9.png|Thomas File:ThomasandGordon10.png File:ThomasandGordon11.png File:ThomasandGordon12.png File:ThomasandGordon13.png File:ThomasandGordon14.png|Henry and Thomas at Knapford File:ThomasandGordon15.png File:ThomasandGordon16.png File:ThomasandGordon17.png|James and Henry File:ThomasandGordon18.png|Gordon File:ThomasandGordon19.png File:ThomasandGordon20.png File:ThomasandGordon21.png File:ThomasandGordon22.png File:ThomasandGordon23.png|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandGordon24.png File:ThomasandGordon25.png File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:ThomasandGordon27.png File:ThomasandGordon28.png File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon30.png|Gordon's wheels File:ThomasandGordon31.png File:ThomasandGordon32.png File:ThomasandGordon33.png File:ThomasandGordon34.png File:ThomasandGordon35.png|Gordon coming out of Henry's Tunnel File:ThomasandGordon36.png File:ThomasandGordon37.png File:ThomasandGordon38.png File:ThomasandGordon39.png File:ThomasandGordon40.png File:ThomasandGordon41.png File:ThomasandGordon42.png|Thomas on a turntable File:ThomasandGordon43.png File:ThomasandGordon44.png File:ThomasandGordon45.png File:ThomasandGordon46.png File:ThomasandGordon47.jpg File:ThomasandGordon48.jpg File:ThomasandGordon49.jpg File:ThomasandGordon50.jpg File:ThomasandGordon51.jpg File:ThomasandGordon52.png File:ThomasandGordon53.jpg File:ThomasandGordon54.png File:ThomasandGordon55.png File:ThomasandGordon56.png File:ThomasandGordon57.png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasandGordon58.png File:ThomasandGordon59.png File:ThomasandGordon60.png File:ThomasandGordon61.png File:ThomasandGordon62.png|Gordon's whistle File:ThomasandGordon63.png File:ThomasandGordon64.png File:ThomasandGordon65.png File:ThomasandGordon66.png File:ThomasandGordon67.jpg File:ThomasandGordon68.jpg File:ThomasandGordon69.jpg File:ThomasandGordon70.png File:ThomasandGordon71.png File:ThomasandGordon72.png File:ThomasandGordon73.png File:ThomasandGordon74.png File:ThomasandGordon75.png File:ThomasandGordon76.png File:ThomasandGordon77.png File:ThomasandGordon78.png File:ThomasandGordon79.png File:ThomasandGordon80.png File:ThomasandGordon81.png File:ThomasandGordon82.png File:ThomasandGordon83.png File:ThomasandGordon84.png File:ThomasandGordon85.png File:ThomasandGordon86.png File:ThomasandGordon87.png File:ThomasandGordon87.jpg File:ThomasandGordon88.jpg Category:Television pilots Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Baa! And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Baa! And Other Thomas Adventures (August 10, 1999) Full Category:Tank Engine Stories (2009, US) Category:Tank Engine Stories (February 10, 2009) Full